Role Reversal
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: This one-shot is just the begin of the first act of the Pokemon Mega Evolution Special except Mairin is the Mega Evolution master and Alain is the newbie trainer. Marissonshipping week (late) day 2: alternate first meeting.


**A/N: It is now the 3rd day of marissonshipping week but I didn't get time to publish my story on day 2. Day 2's theme is an alternate first meeting so I have decided to reverse Mairin and Alain's roles and re-write their first meeting in the anime. Mairin and Alain's personalities won't change and their outfits haven't changed but I am changing their Pokemon for this story. Alain will have a Fennikin and Mairin will have a Venasuar because why not?**

 **Enjoy!**

Alain was crossing a river by walking over the rocks in the stream. He held a Fennikin in his arms so it wouldn't get wet. Everything was normal until an explosion shook the ground causing Alain to fall into the shallow water.

"Fennikin!" Exclaimed Alain's Pokemon in panic as it jumped out of the water and back into Alain's arms.

"What was that?" Alain questioned as he looked out in the distance. Alain stood up and decided to head towards the explosions source.

Alain peaked through some bushes to find a girl with a Venasuar fighting another girl with an absol. Alain took a closer look at the Pokemon to see that they weren't like normal Venasuars and Absols. This Absol had wing and the Venasuar had a flower on it's head.

"Bulba! Finish this battle with a Petal storm!"

"Venasuar!" The Pokemon cried as it fired an attack on the opponent. Petal storm landed a direct hit on the Absol causing the Pokemon to faint. Then something strange happened, the Absol de-evolved back to it's original form. The young ace trainer went to her Pokemons side.

"Return Absol," said the girl with a sigh as she returned Absol to it's Pokeball.

"Do you always go around and battle mega evolved Pokemon like this?" Asked the ace trainer.

"Yup! Bulba and I are gonna defeat every mega evolved Pokemon so we can stand at the summit!" Said the young girl with a smile.

"Venasuar!" Agreed the Venasuar as it de-evolved back to it's original form.

The trainers that just battled went their separate ways and left Alain alone and confused in the bushes.

"What just happened?" Alain asked himself.

In another part of the woods Mairin was sitting on a rock while eating Pokemon food with her Venasuar. She stopped eating when she thought she heard something.

"Is anyone there?" Mairin asked a bush.

After a brief moment of silence Alain emerged from behind the bushes.

"Sorry if I frightened you, I just wanted to talk," Alain said as he approached Mairin.

"It's all good, what do you want to talk about?" Asked Mairin.

"What type of battle were you having earlier?" Alain asked.

"That was a mega battle with mega evolved Pokemon!" Mairin answered with a big grin.

"What are mega battles?" Asked Alain.

"You don't know? Well let's star from the beginning! Megs evolution is when the trainer and their Pokemon have two stones, these stones are powered by friendship and once you use the stone the Pokemon mega evolves into a stronger form! But this form only lasts during a battle for some weird unknown reason," Mairin explained to the boy.

"Do you think Fennikin could mega evolve?" Asked Alain as he held up his Fennikin.

"Maybe!" Mairin said as she grinned at the Fennikin.

"I'm Mairin, what's your name?" Mairin asked the boy as she held out her hand.

"I'm Alain," said Alain as he shook her hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you Alain!" Said Mairin as she frantically shook Alain's hand.

Just then Mairin got a call on the holocaster she wore on her wrist.

"Mairin, there is a mega stone at this location," said a man as a hologram picture of ruins was projected out of her device.

"That's not to far from here, I'm on my way!" Said Mairin as she shut off her holocaster.

She jumped off the rock she was sitting on and started to leave.

"I hope we meet again Alain!" Said Mairin with a big smile. But since Mairin wasn't watching where she was going she almost fell of a small cliff. Her Venasuar quickly used vine whip to catch it's trainer.

"Heh, thank you Bulba..." Mairin said with a giggle.

"Venasuar..." Said her Pokemon with a sigh.

'Maybe I should go with this girl to make sure she doesn't kill herself," thought Alain. 'And I can learn more about mega evolution.'

 **A/N: I changed Alain and Mairins Pokemon because they fit their new roles now. Also I think I made Alain too openly "friendly" but whatever. I hope you guys liked this story, please review!**


End file.
